My Dreams Are Incomplete Without You
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: 'She's like my sister' I used to tell them. Yet, people still thought that all of that was a lie. A big white lie. But now, when I see her smiling in my former enemy's arms, I realized that the others were right, and I was wrong. (H-Hr one shot :) )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MY FRIST ATTEMPT ON VERY MUCH FAVORITE OTP- HARRY AND HERMIONE :** I'VE BEEN SHIPPING THEM FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS, EVER SINCE I WAS SEVEN ….. AND I STILL DO ! ALTHOUGH, I MUST SAY THAT DRAMIONE IS MY LATEST ADDICTION ;) I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING 'DRAKON DIARIES' TILL NOW …. THAT STORY HAS A LOT LEFT … AND I WROTE THIS ONE-SHOT JUST BECAUSE I WANTED A SHORT BREAK FROM DRACO AND HERMIONE'S BLOSSOMING LOVE STORY :P …**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE ! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

_It had been almost ten years ever since I last saw her. And now my heart ached when I saw my girl heartily laughing as her newly wedded husband pecked her lips and said something endearing at which her lovely freckled cheeks, flushed into shades of pink. It was when; I realized that I made the biggest mistake of my life, by not telling her that I love her. Yes, it started as a platonic feeling. _'She's like my sister!'_ I used to tell them. Yet, people still thought that all of that was a lie. _A big white lie._ But now, when I see her smiling in my former enemy's arms, I realized that the others were right, and I was wrong. I, Harry Potter confess that I'm madly in love with my best friend- Hermione Granger; the only woman I've ever loved more than my very own mother. It was hard to deny that this snobby little bookworm had got onto my nerves. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, and her as a whole itself, made me complete. Her loving hugs and platonic kisses on my cheeks didn't mean anything to her; but they did mean a _hell _lot to me. Just because I love her. And now, it was too late to confess._

_I sat at the bar, sipping my firewhiskey, when I felt a pat on my shoulder. As I turned around, I found my eyes meeting a pair of blue ones, that of my best friend's._

_"Hey Harry!" Ron said, as he clapped his hand on my shoulder "Mind if I join you !?"_

_"I would never mind you Ron. You know that." I said earnestly as he took a seat next to me._

_"You have to let her go Harry." He said softly as I took another swig if my firewhiskey "She's _married _now. And you can see that Draco makes her happy."_

_I glanced at the young couple as they waltzed around the dance floor. Ron was right. Hermione _seemed _to look happy in Draco's arms. And it was time to let her go. But how could I!? My heart ached at the sight of the married couple._

_"I dunno Ron. Whether I can ever let her get out of my head. I _can't _stop loving her." I croaked._

_"I can't stop loving her either Harry. You know how much I loved her. But she fell for the ferret and I knew there was no chance of getting her back. So, I moved on. I found Luna. And now we have Ellie-"_

_"You know Ron, I regret calling her my _'sister'_ now. I shouldn't have-"_

_"I know mate. I know."_

_I couldn't take this anymore. Wiping my mouth I got off my seat. I was going to let her know that I love her, whether she liked it or not._

_"Mate-" Ron asked anxiously" Where-?"_

_"I'm going to tell 'Mione that I love her." I said confidently._

_"Harry, I don't think-"_

_"I know I'm drunk. I just wanted some guts to tell her."_

_"But Harry-"_

_I walked away before Ron could finish. I knew that I wasn't in my senses and would regret a lot of it in future. But I just couldn't leave without telling her that she means _more _than a sister to me._

_I tapped Draco's shoulder and found the couple smiling at me. I put on my best happy face as I asked Draco "Can I steal your wife for a dance !?"_

_Draco chuckled and said" I wouldn't mind." Giving a kiss on Hermione's cheek, he walked away._

_"May I!?" I said offering her my hand. She gave out a small laugh and accepted it before one of her arms went on my shoulder and mine went on her waist. We twirled around the dance floor in sync while our eyes remained on each other._

_"Congrats 'Mione." I said softly as I spun her around "Now that you are married, I can live my life in peace."_

_She laughed "Harry stop sounding like dad. You sound like I'm a huge pain for you."_

'My heart aches for you. It bleeds for you. It suffers for you. And you have no idea.'

_"You can never be a pain for me love. In fact, you're my cure."_

_"Oh really!? Am I!?"_

_"You have no idea."_

_She sighed as her head hit my chest and her arms left my shoulder and fell around my waist, as she brought me into an embrace._

_"Don't go Harry." She said softly "You can't _leave _me."_

'How ironic.'_ I thought._

_"I'm just shifting to the Dublin 'Mione. Kingsley would kill me if I don't. And you can floo in anytime you want."_

_"But it won't be the same. We can't hang out every weekend. We can't go for our muggle movie night out. And we- there's a huge list Harry. And most of all, _I don't want to let you go out of my sight_."_

_I sighed as I cradled her face in my hands and found her soft brown eyes in tears. Giving them a swift wipe off her face, I said "I'll always be with you. In person or not. And I am never going to let you go because-" I paused when she questioningly looked at me. Giving out a huge breath and with all the courage I could gather, I continued" Just because I love you. And this feeling is no more platonic Hermione. It is that feeling that we all want us to feel when we find someone meant for us. I love you with all my heart and soul. And I - I regret that I couldn't tell this to you before. It's just -"_

_"_Too late_." She finished for me. I nodded at her and found my eyes brimming with tears. I knew she couldn't find any words to say. So I continued" It's fine that you don't return my feelings. It really is. _Believe me_. All I want you to be is happy with the one you love. And for you, it happens to be Draco. To be honest, I'm happy for you. And I just wanted to say goodbye."_

_She kept quiet as tears streamed down her beautiful face and I dared to give her a kiss on the corner of her mouth._

_"Goodbye Hermione." I said "I love you."_

_With that, I turned to walk away, when I heard_

_"_Don't go Harry. I love you too."

Harry woke up and found his face buried in his wife's brunette curls. His chest heaved frantically but slowly his breathing went to normal, at the sight of his wife soundlessly sleeping in his arms. His beautiful wife of four years; _Hermione._

He smiled to himself when she snuggled closer into his embrace as she mumbled "I love you too Harry. Please don't go."

Giving a kiss on top of her head, Harry said "I'm here love. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here Hermione."

Hermione stirred in his arms as the morning light fell on them. And really soon, she found her husband's endearing green eyes gazing lovingly at her.

"_Why_ do you have to dream of such _things _Harry? "Hermione groaned, "You know that our dreams are usually connected."

Harry chuckled "I can't control my dreams now. Can I!? It's not like Voldemort is-"

"Don't you dare continue." She screeched looking at him" _He's dead_."

"Gosh 'Mione! I know! It's just that, you went over to_ Draco's_ yesterday for a tea -"

"I went to meet _Ginny_, who is six months pregnant." She retorted.

Harry ignored her and continued" And you know that Draco is your _ex_-"

"And you are my _current affair_ Harry." She said soothingly "He's my past. You're my present; my future. He's my _ex_, while you're my _husband _Harry. You shouldn't be jealous of him. I know he's a _bit_ sexier than you are-"

Harry glared at her. Hermione chuckled and kissed him softly, "And you Harry are the cutest, loveliest and the most handsome husband of _mine_. I love you for who you are and not because you're _'The Boy Who Lived'_. So never, do you listen _NEVER_ be jealous of any of the men I meet or associate with. Because I'm _yours_ and always remain. Get it!?"

Harry gave her an apologetic smiled and slowly rolled on top of her. Brushing the locks off her freckled face , he said " I'm sorry love. I'm just a bit protective when it comes to you. You know that right!?"

She smiled and rubbed the fainted scar on his head with her thumb." I know. And I love it."

He smiled and kissed her softly. Their lips moved in harmony and their needs became frantic, when-

"Can I come in daddy!?"

Harry broke away and frowned at his wife. "_Why_ did Lily have to ruin our moment!?" He muttered.

"Just because she's _our daughter_." Hermione chuckled before Harry rolled off her.

"Come in sweetheart." Hermione called out, when a three year old made her appearance as she jumped on her parent's bed.

"Now- now Lily!", Harry said, getting hold of his daughter and tickled her mercilessly" You don't want mummy to feed you broccoli early in the morning for breakfast."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Lily's giggles filled the room.

"Daddy-" the girl giggled "Stop ! Muumyyyy heeelllp!"

Hermione then got an idea to save her daughter. She slowly leaned over to catch Harry's earlobe with her teeth.

"Ouch! Hermione!", Harry screamed when Lily jumped into her mother's lap from her father's arms and the mother-daughter duo laughed at him.

"Give me a high five baby!", Hermione said to her daughter as the two excitedly hi-fived at each other and Harry scowled.

"I thought that you loved me more Lily!" Harry pouted at his daughter, when the little girl, leaned over Hermione's lap and gave a kiss on her father's cheek.

"I love you _both _daddy." Lily meekly said, when Harry embraced his little family with all the love he had for them. Giving a kiss on top of Lily's head, he said" Love you Lily." And then gave a soft kiss on Hermione's lips" And love you too 'Mione."

"Love you Harry." He heard her murmur against his chest. This was all Harry had wished for; a lovely wife and a small little world of his with her. And it was hard for him to believe that he had whatever he had ever _dreamed_ of.

**A/N: HARRY IS JUST BEING HIS ADORABLE USUAL SELF. ISN'T HE ?! ;)**

**WISH IT HAD GONE THIS WAY …..**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	2. Author's Note

Prequel 'You Are My Dream' now up!

You can check it out if you want :)

And thanks a lot for reviews and PM's :D

It is nice to know that you guys enjoyed the story. Love you all :**


End file.
